User talk:Garfield1601
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Piella Bakewell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 20:36, June 22, 2012 Please Stop Trying to make categories for EVERY family relation. "Family of Hero" or "Biologically Related to the Hero" is enough. Moleman9000 18:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I saw. It makes little sense to add them as pages instead of categories (even then it wouldn't work out). Anyways, they're all now Candidates for Deletion. Once an admin sees these pages, they'll be deleted on sight. Tremorfan94 He was brainwashed into thinking that he was a space ranger. Getting brainwashed and being told what to do without free will is not exactly a villain, is it? --DragonDude83 (talk) 06:17, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Sometimes being brainwashed can turn people into a villain, but I agree with you that just because people who are being told what to do without free will not are being a villain. lol yes we know hes from Marvel lolUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 14:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Annitude I indeed do know him, and he is indeed an idiot. No, actually he's more (less?) than an idiot; he's outright retarded. He should be shot. Moleman 9000'' 01:41, August 19, 2012 (UTC)'' Not to mention that he uses terrible grammar usually. Garfield1601 (talk) 01:43, August 19, 2012 (UTC) And he adds completely irrelevant/nonsensical categories. And he adds articles ABOUT HIMSELF on every wiki he's on. Also, he's made MULTIPLE wikis of his own about works that DO NOT EXIST and allegedly consist solely of random existing cartoon characters. Moleman 9000'' 01:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC)'' Annitude should be banned from Wikia. He's a complete dimwit. The anonymous idiot you're reporting right now is in fact Annitude. His name is Reed Prewitt, and he has made multiple wikis for "works" that exist only in his imagination and which he has shown no effort of making a reality of, and they all consist entirely of pointless "crossovers" using only existing characters. He honestly believes that they are valid works and should be included in the wikis of all the franchises they supposedly incorporate characters from. He would be wrong even if his "creations" were actual fanworks, but in reality they are even less than that: THEY DON'T EXIST.Moleman 9000'' 03:21, August 22, 2012 (UTC)'' Just look at the poopoo he's made: http://bullseyedoo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity [http://meettheheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Meet_the_Heroes_Wiki And there are many more. He's also vandalized Wickedpedia with his gibberish. Moleman 9000'' 03:28, August 22, 2012 (UTC)'' God, those wikis are so bad they made me laugh. What an idiot. We should remind Inferno Pendragon, Queen Misery or any other admin to block that Cowa-Freaking Piece of Dog Crap! Garfield1601 (talk) 03:35, August 22, 2012 (UTC) if you believe them to be valid I can recreate them, however it is best to ask the admin who deleted the pages in the first place - since they generally are the ones who made the decision Queen Misery (talk) 02:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I do believe them to be valid. It was Inferno Pendragon who deleted it. Moleman9000 (aka ResonX) told him to delete ALF on the Villains Wiki. If you want, I'll ask Inferno Pendragon if I can resurrect the page. Garfield1601 (talk) 02:44, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Belmount I banned him for 1 year due to blatant cyberbullying he committed on another users page - thanks for the heads up though and sorry it took so long to respond (vandalism and category spamming is one thing, personal attacks on other users is quite another) Inferno Pendragon (talk) 23:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Also, just like I've stated before, can I bring back ALF on the Villains Wiki since ResonX is blocked? He has done horrible things like blow up the Tanner Kitchen, he wrecked a wedding, he set a greasefire in the kitchen, he got Willy arrested for being an accused terroist, and threatened to eat Garfield in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue ''if Garfield wouldn't help. ALF's antagonist acts may have been played for comedy, but like Garfield, he's a Villainous Jerk. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Gabriel Belmonte Don't worry about him, he's already been blocked. MajinAbura (talk) 23:40, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Now that ResonX is blocked, can we bring back the Paul page? He was being a bully to ALF's friends. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I put Sheldon here because, despite his comedic bits, he has been rather antagonistic towards a lot of people. The show's wiki explicitly states that he's the main antagonist of the series.Pyromania101 (talk) 04:28, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Angry Villains I saw that you wanted to delete the category of Angry Villains because of the following: "Too broad, not to mention there have been similar categories that have been deleted with this very same concept." You have better suggestions about how to explain what makes them angry and how violent they can be, not to mention the temper tantrums? Rainbowman 17:22, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, Tremorfan94 thought it was a "stupid" category and he asked admins to delete it. Also I did not write "Too broad, not to mention there have been similar categories that have been deleted with this very same concept.". It was Tremorfan94 who wrote that. I actually wrote "Pretty much the same as Villains with Mental Illness." Garfield1601 (talk) 01:27, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Sheldon Cooper CAN be a dimwit because of his complete failure to grasp certain social bts and sarcasm, plus his stubborness in some situations and his adherence to routine can be seen as stupidity from time to time. His foolish belief that the neighborhood kids "felt threatened by his intelligence and were too stupid to know why they hated him" was a clear sign of stupidity, as it was perfectly obvious why they hated him, and his tendency to insult people who can easily hurt him in some way is a mixture of both arrogance and stupidity on his part. Also, a number of "doctors" on this site could qualify as Dimwits, such as Dr. Evil and Dr. Doofenschmertz. That is why Sheldon is indeed a dimwit: he's not crazy, he's STUPID.Pyromania101 (talk) 12:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC) the rules of banning in general I give users a chance to redeem themselves - if they make an article that is wrong we delete it and leave them be: maybe warn them if they make more than one.. if they ignore the warning or are rude then we ban them: the reason is so we don't ban contributors who mean well and remove only the users who clearly aren't wishing to provide positive contributions Queen Misery (talk) 20:11, October 4, 2012 (UTC) The Boggis, Bunce, and Bean dilema I see you don't fancy categories about physical appearances either. That's too bad. I would have liked to see what villains are obese, short sized, or thin. Obese: Boggis, Wario, Dr. Robotnik (TAoStH), Homer Simpson Short sized: Bunce, Penguin, Lord Farrquad, Rumplestiltskin Thin: Bean, HIM, Ragdoll, Reala But I guess it can be too much with the art visuals. Rainbowman 16:53, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Help Cpend7 Can you help the Eustace Bagge page RE: as long as he does not recreate any formerly deleted categories again I can not ban him, you can ask him to stop adding said categories if you wish and if he ignores you and continues to do so I will look into it: often people "spam" categories but mean well, so I reserve banning for those who are doing it to deliberately screw with the wiki or who refuse to listen to polite requests to stop. Queen Misery (talk) 20:58, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Categories Who cares? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 17:26, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Sonic.EXE Can you Help Me? Cpend7 (talk) 04:26, November 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: thank you for the warning, I was aware of the original article due to Inferno telling me (as we are friends in RL) - usually they aren't stupid enough to recreate the article mere days after their return but it shows they are obviously a troll.. which means we're better off without them Queen Misery (talk) 00:01, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Reason Insult? I thought I was helping. I mean the other stuff you listed isn't exactly flattering.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:04, November 25, 2012 (UTC) But you edited my user page and added me to insulting? categories. That's against the Rules of the wiki. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:06, November 25, 2012 (UTC) It is? Sorry Man.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:06, November 25, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. Just don't add me to categories like "Liars" and "Perverts", and don't edit my user page ever again. That's rude and unpleasant. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:09, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:10, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh wait, I have a question: Isn't being a villian in general considered an insult or something to somebody? I am just askingConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:19, November 25, 2012 (UTC) villain* Not really. Some people might do horrible things though. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:22, November 25, 2012 (UTC) So if someone calls someone else a villian it is not an insult?Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:24, November 25, 2012 (UTC) No, unless if they do really bad things.Garfield1601 (talk) 23:25, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Really Bad Things? A villian already does things considered bad? behavior by others. That isn't enough?Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:27, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Bullying counts as the? bad things that they do. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:28, November 25, 2012 (UTC) What if a villian doesn't bully others, are they still a villian?Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:29, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Sometimes. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:30, November 25, 2012 (UTC) How? I mean is it because of the whole Amoral title, Hypocrite title, Mental Illness title or Delusional title? All of which include villians who don't bully others at times, but are still breaking certain placed moral coded adhered to in society a and are acting in behavior which high society figures consider deplorable.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:37, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the question marks, that's not my faultConsus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:38, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I feel your pain of those question marks. Other people have that problem too (even I). I have NO idea why those stupid question marks come up whenever a Wikia user types something. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:42, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Maybe there is problem with the Wiki system as a whole. A glitch which affects all Wikis, but anyway about my question. Would all those titles classify people as pure villians even though they don't bully others all the time? Imean I am a Nihilist. Does that make me villianous (I don't care if I am a villian because of it, I just want to know if that makes me a villian since morality is an subjective notion)?Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:47, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Those titles could classify people as villains, although those titles may not classify all villains as a Complete Monster. Not all villains are bullies. Just because you're a nihilist does not mean your'e a villain. Villains are people who do very bad things (murder, theft, etc.). I (sometimes) don't think life has a purpose, value or meaning either. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:55, November 25, 2012 (UTC) So being a nihilist isn't being a villian, but doing bad things (since you only said very bad things)? doesn't make you villian only doing very bad things qualifies one for the title of villian. It'sso confusing.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:59, November 25, 2012 (UTC) I stole pencils from others, but I did not get in trouble. Does that make me a Karma Houdini? Garfield1601 (talk) 00:01, November 26, 2012 (UTC) No, it makes you a clever thief I think, but do the people you steal from care about those pencils? Are you depriving them of something they need to complete something important? That makes it worse.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:04, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't think they really care, because they probably have enough pencils for work. I'm not depriving them.? Garfield1601 (talk) 00:06, November 26, 2012 (UTC) You don't think they care but what if they really do. Plus you listed theft as a very bad thing a villian does and you just told you me you stole from someone. Does that make you a villian?Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:08, November 26, 2012 (UTC) No, because I was never revealed to be the thief. The truth is, I never went to prison. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:09, November 26, 2012 (UTC) But '''you' know you were the thief and there are bad people in the world who have done bad things and haven't been caught or have been to prison. Does that make them villians?Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:12, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I am just trying to set some things straight because morality sounds like a mindgame to me and it makes my head spin.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:13, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Sometimes they can count as villains. But those Criminals are definately more evil, and they are worse than I am. I was NEVER a criminal in my entire life, because I didn't commit serious crimes. I may have got in trouble several times, but I am not a Complete Monster. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:16, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I never asked if you were a complete monster/criminal, I asked if you were a villian-someone who does things considered bad by others.? So because someone commits a worse crime than you they are the villian, instead of both you and them being villians? Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:19, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm a mild villain. However, I'm usually kind and warm-hearted to others. Despite being a friendly and good-natured person, I can easily lose my temper, due to good things happening to people and things I hate, etc.? Garfield1601 (talk) 00:25, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what I am. I am whatever a situation suits me to be, I am confused by how people blindly follow vague notions/beliefs on life and commit actions based on ambiguity. I am confused why people have pride in notions that can be chaotic. I am confused as to why people do not try to control their emotions to help process situations in a manner that would be greater to a more productive solution. I am confused why people bother to love/like anything when they know they run the risk of carrying hatred/dislike of something else. I am confused why people try so hard to validate their importance through insults or actions or pretentious behavior in the world. I am confused why people need to believe they are better than something else via some creed, social standing, or race. I am confused of why human beings, creatures with no benefit to the world as a whole, exists. I am confused by selective moralism. I am confused by human nature as a? whole. I am confused. I don't want to be better than anyone or worse. I don't want to be a good guy or bad guy. I am no-one and if I do not indulge in any of those things, am I even human or something less?Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:37, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Consus Look, both of you just don't edit other user's pages. If he does it again, just tell me. MajinAbura (talk) 02:56, November 26, 2012 (UTC) He did it two times. Garfield1601 (talk) 03:01, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Insulting What sort of insulting categories were they Garfiled1601 Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 17:16, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Garfield1601* They were "Perverts" and "Liars", in which I am not neither of them. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:10, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Category for Jealous villains I find it strange that I don't see a category that has jealous villains. Are there any categories that describe what kind of jealousy these villains have? Rainbowman 17:11, December 03, 2012 (UTC) Lazy Mr Krabs How is he not lazy. If you think about it, Spongebob and Squidward make up the whole job, while Eugene takes up all the money. Most of the time, he doesnt even do anything except play with his money and buy his daughter very cheap toys. Okay, he also makes plans to foil Plankton. However, he relies on Spongebob for EVERYTHING. So how lazy do you think of him NOW?Crayzee Dawg 101 (talk) 04:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, after reading what you told me, I guess he is. Garfield1601 (talk) 04:20, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Cyclops Controversy I agree that Cyclops is not a villain, however he is an antagonist - the fact he mutilates people, kills Xavier and so on.. however I have fully admitted all Marvel heroes have recently went down the grimdark path and Cyclops will never likely go "full-scale" villain.. for argument's sake we should be able to call him at least a "Villain by Proxy" during his most extreme stages.. this goes for a few other normally heroic figures (Tony Stark in Civil War for example) - heroes can be in this wiki if they do wrong, look at Hulk.. we just have to ensure we ONLY give info about their misdeeds and use the Heroes Wiki to deal with their more heroic deeds.. Joecoolio (talk) 20:45, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh my god! What Cyclops did was terrible! He's now on the Fan Villains category.Garfield1601 (talk) 20:47, December 17, 2012 (UTC) which one? the Xavier death? or the infamous mutilation scene? tbh I can forgive what he did as Dark Phoenix - the mutilation and whatnot however makes it harder to sympathise.. he became more like movie Magneto by doing that Joecoolio (talk) 20:49, December 17, 2012 (UTC)